


Holy Moly Polyamory

by Wearysea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Sex Occurs Off Screen, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearysea/pseuds/Wearysea
Summary: Virgil wakes up the morning after a fun night with Dee and Remus – some serious talks about the structure of their relationship ensue.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 201





	Holy Moly Polyamory

Virgil wakes slowly to the smell of omelettes in the air. His stomach is awake far before he is, protesting loudly at the fact that omelette isn’t in it yet. His mind agrees, although it takes a while for his mind to consciously process that thought, more preoccupied with OW, OW, OW, WHY AM I IN PAIN.

Alcohol is why Virgil is in pain this morning.

Lots and lots and lots of alcohol.

Another thing it took a while for Virgil to consciously process was that he was not lying directly on a mattress, but a man’s chest.

So, it had been one of those nights, eh?

The other man was clearly asleep, so Virgil takes his time in lifting his head up to look at him, trying to avoid any unnecessary pain. It takes a couple of minutes for him to pull his head up to look at his likely-to-be-a-one-night-stand’s face and-… fuck.

_‘Oh, fuck, oh, shit, oh fuck, I’ve messed up so bad.’_

He’d obviously fucked Remus.

He’d obviously fucked Remus, _one of his only friends,_ who was _dating his only other friend._

_Fuck._

This is bad.

This is very, very bad,

How could he have done this?

What was he going to do about this?

Dee was never going to talk to him again! Remus and Dee’s relationship was going to be ruined and none of them would be friends anymore and Virgil was going to be alone for the rest of his life because he was absolutely _terrible_ -

“Come ‘ere, Virge.”

In his panic, Virgil had sat up with rapid speed, all thoughts of his hangover gone until he froze in place, feeling like he’d been smacked in the head with a morning star. He’d managed to wake Remus up with all his commotion, who’d realised he needed to calm Virgil down if the heavy, harsh breaths he was letting out had anything to do with it.

“Shhhhh, shhhhh, it’s okay, Dee’ll be back in a minute, with food too, if that smell is anything to go by.”

Remus knew first-hand how much panic attacks sucked dick. Almost as much as he had sucked dick last night. And that was a lot of dick sucking.

A monumental amount of dick sucking.

Remus was incredibly proud of it, he’d never had a threesome before and he thought it had gone pretty well, if he thought so himself. But now he had to look after Virgil! Because boy did he _after-care_ about anyone he slept with.

“Dee’s better at handling panic attacks than me; I’m much, much better at having malfunctioning lungs,” Remus chuckles awkwardly as he continues to move his hand in soothing circles on Virgil’s back, “But try your best at matching my breathing, okay?” Virgil tries his best to nod, “Good. You’re doing really good.”

“Is he okay?”

Remus looks up at Dee, who is standing in the doorway with a rather large plate in his hands and looking rather concerned.

“Calming down, get over here.”

And then Dee was there, sat in bed with them, not hating Virgil even a teensiest bit. That went a good, long way to calming Virgil down, eventually gaining the ability to breathe normally again. Jesus Christ, why are panic attacks a thing, biology? Why?

It’s around 5 minutes before Virgil is calm and coherent enough to finally have the thought: _‘Ho-ly shit, I’ve had a drunken threesome with Remus and Dee.’_

“How are you feeling, Virgil?”

“… Better. Much better.” Virgil winces, “In pain still, but better.”

“That’s as good as we can hope for at this point, I suppo- Remus, don’t lick him.”

“Why not? He’s ours.”

“We haven’t had that conversation yet!”

“You say that like I’d want to be licked if we had- Wait, what conversation?”

Dee and Remus shared a Look™ and Remus cocked his head to the side like a confused rabid animal.

“Serious talk time?”

“Yes, Remus, serious talk time.”

“Want me to go make tea and hot chocolate?”

“And some orange juice for Virgil’s hangover.”

“Got it!”

Remus then scampers off to the kitchen to get the drinks.

“… What conversation Dee?”

Deceit wraps his arm around Virgil’s shoulders and said, “So! We had sex last night. We should talk about what happens now.”

“Ohhhhhh.”

“Mhm.”

“I need to have a relationship talk.”

“Yep.”

“With you and _Remus.”_

“Correct.”

“This is going to be horrifying.”

“Perhaps.”

“Fuck.”

“Language.”

“MANDORIN!”

“Hi, Remus.” “Hello, Remus.”

“I brought Virgil’s orange juice first.”

“Aww, thanks, Sweetie.” Dee leans up to give Remus a smooch, Virgil lets out a mumbled, “Thanks” as he reached up and made grabby hands at the glass. Remus lowered it down in his direction so Virgil wouldn’t have to move his pounding head for some orange-y pain relieve-y goodness.

Virgil smiles a little upon hearing Remus singing Dee’s preferred amounts of sugar and milk in coffee to himself

_Maybe doing the date thing with Remus wouldn’t be so bad…_

Dee lets out a faux-shocked gasp, “Virgil! You haven’t honest to goodness _caught feelings,_ have you?”

Shit, he’s said it out loud. Virgil wipes the dreamy smile off of his face in an instead and replies with a deadpan, “No, I’m an emotionless husk.”

Dee bursts into laughter, the bastard, and Remus switches to singing the word milk to the tune of shots by LMFAO, because that’s what Remus does with literally any one syllable word.

… It’s admittedly a little bit funny.

More than a little bit.

Dee makes some soft happy sounds as the laughing calms and stills and oh, _fuck._ he has caught feelings, hasn’t he?

“I love your laugh.”

“I love your sense of humour.”

“I LOVE BEING POLYAMOROUS!”

A beat of silence and then:

“… Me too.” Says Virgil carefully looking down at his hands, trying to ignore that he basically just came out about something he’d been incredibly anxious about telling anyone since he’d first realised at age 13.

“Me three.”

Remus then proceeded to vault the bed and ended up on the other side of Virgil and Dee, because he’s Remus and he would. Luckily Dee managed to save the plate of pancakes.

“I TAKE IT BACK- you’re terrible.”

“Eh?” Remus says around the pancake already stuffed into his mouth.

“Virgil said you were hot as fuck.”

Virgil’s cheeks were hot as fuck at that sentence you mean!

“Deed yoo now.” Virgil would be telling him to chew with his mouth closed if he wasn’t so embarrassed. It was made much, much worse by the suggestive eyebrow wiggles from his… new boyfriends?

“You’re _both_ terrible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools Day Everyone :)))


End file.
